gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Sakakibara Sasuke
Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Sakakibara Sasuke is the seventh battle of the second round of the Unabara Tournament. This is also the second battle between Ogame School and the Myoujin School, which is between Ichinose Zenmaru of the Ogame School and Sakakibara Sasuke of the Myoujin School. Prologue Naokotsu tells the rest of the Myoujin School to kill all of the Ogame School, which Sasuke says that the will avenge Shingo. Sasuke then comments about how much Shingo loved his spear, and that he will kill them all. Zenmaru then says that he will go next, which Naoyoshi tells him to stay alive, Gama tells him to give up if it looks like he is going to die, and Ranmaru says that Zenmaru is going to die. Zenmaru then tells Ranmaru to not underestimate him, which Ranmaru notices something about Zenmaru's name. Zenmaru then thinks about how he has to raise his reputation as long as he carries that Ichinose name. Ranmaru then thinks about how Zenmaru's battle will be interesting, which Zenmaru says that he will chop the rest of the Myoujin School with his Sadanaga. Gama then tries to warns Zenmaru, but Zenmaru notices that Sasuke is attack Gama. Ranmaru then blocks Sasuke spear, and says that Gama is his quarry. Ranmaru then says that its amusing for Sasuke to attack Gama by surprise, which Sasuke says that he wants to see blood. ichiou then wonders of Sasuke is going into a frenzy, which Banri says that Sasuke has enter into his frenzy yet but they should watch. Battle Zenmaru then attacks Sasuke, which Sasuke notices that Zenmaru is attack with Sadanaga with one hand. Sasuke manages to jump back but is still wounded. Zenmaru then thinks about how Sasuke was able to escape a fatal injury. Sasuke then says that the sword is cool and asks for its name, which Zenmaru tells him. Sasuke then starts to talk about Sadanaga and his Beninuki, which Zenmaru wonders why Sasuke is so happy. Sasuke then takes a stance and says that its time for Zenmaru to witness his Beninuki. Zenmaru then thinks about how Sasuke has a weird look on his face, which Sasuke then yells and charges at Zenmaru. Sasuke then thrust his spear at Zenmaru, which Zenmaru tries to dodge but is wounded by the hook on the spear. Sasuke then compliments Zenmaru and says that he is going to launch another attack. Zenmaru then thinks about how can be bothered with regaining his stance and that sickle makes it hard to dodge. When Sasuke thrust again, Zenmaru decides to catch to sickle to catch the spear. Zenmaru is then shocked when the spear keeps going, and then notices that Sasuke had moved the sickle. Zenmaru then wonders why he did that, which Sasuke moves that sickle and tries to cut Zenmaru's head off. Zenmaru then notices this and deflects the spear but still has his arm wounded. Sasuke then compliments Zenmaru, and then says that its going to hurt the more Zenmaru persist. Sasuke then asks how Zenmaru wants to die, which Zenmaru tells him to shut up. Zenmaru then says that he is going to win, which Sasuke says that Zenmaru can't beat his Beninuki. Zenmaru then says that he has seen Beninuki's capablilities, and now its time for him to so him Sadanaga's capabilities. Sasuke then comments about how Zenmaru reminds him of Shingo except that Zenmaru is not at Shingo's level. Sasuke then says that he can tell that Zenmaru is nothing special by his stance. Zenmaru then changes his stance and says that this is his style. Zenamru then attack which Sasuke thinks a straight forward attack won't work on him. Sasuke then dodges but is shocked by how fast Zenmaru is capable of swinging Sadanaga. Zenmaru then attacks again and wounds Sasuke. Sasuke then wonders how Zenmaru is capable of swinging Sadanaga so fast while back off, which Zenmaru thinks about how he has been training since he was a child. Zenmaru then attacks again and manages to cut Sasuke's ear off. Zenmaru then comments about how Sasuke only lost his ear because Sasuke is pretty good or because of his arm, which Sasuke says that he is going to kill Zenmaru. Sasuke then smiles and says that Zenmaru's attack are over and that he is going to kill Zenmaru. Sasuke then thinks about how he enjoys killing and takes a stance. Sasuke then attacks with Chigarami, which Zenmaru thinks about how the trajectory of the spear's tip is unreadable. Zenmaru then deflect the spear by hitting it with his Sadanaga. Sasuke then notices that Zenmaru is attacking again, and thinks about how he has to fall back to avoid it. Sasuke then counters while jumping back, which only cuts a little while Zenmaru manages to cut Sasuke's face. Zenmaru then thinks about how he has to finish this and charges at Sasuke. Zenmaru then thinks about how Sasuke is going to counter, so Zenmaru crosses his arms while charging. Zenmaru then thinks about how he is going to finish this match, while Sasuke thinks about how this is Zenmaru all-out attack. Sasuke then thinks that he will show Zenmaru his death blow technique, and throws his spear at Zenmaru. Zenmaru then notices what Sasuke did and dodges the spear by using Kasenui. Zenmaru then cuts Sasuke in half by using Gurensen. Category:Battle Aftermath Zenmaru then thinks about how he is victorious and that they have two wins now. Zenmaru also thinks about how he was able to win without sullying Ichinose's name. Ranmaru then says that Zenmaru won't be able to fight for awhile which Gama says that their was no way to avoid the last attack. Ranmaru then says that Zenmaru's older brother would have avoided it. Gama then says that Ranmaru makes it like he has gone at it with Kai, and then asks if Kai works for his dad. Naokotsu then compliments Naoyoshi for finding a good school, and that the Ogame School member are injuries know. Naokotsu then says that they should continue with the fight until one side is annihilated. Trivia *The Divine Spear, Beninuki is revealed in this battle. *Beninuki's technique Chigarami is revealed in this battle. Category:Battle